Forbidden Azure
by NilaSagol
Summary: Majora Mask returns for the third time and decides to cruelly chastise the citizens of both Twilight and Light realms. One child is controlled as Majora does its own plans. A dark fate awaits anyone who dares the mask. Everyone is a clean slate and unsafe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "Returned"**

No one ever spoke of Majora's Mask ever again after what it did many years ago. Link had bested it in a final battle and that was supposed to be the last of the accursed masked called Majora. Everyone celebrated it's demise and things could finally go back to the way they were.

It was not so many years after. It did not happen in the land of Termina. This time, Light and Twilight Realm would be the next to get harmed by Majora.

Majora had reappeared but this time it was discreet. It made sure to stay out of the sight of people. Majora learned from it's mistakes and this time much was to panic over. Majora grew up but still had some childish tendancies he couldn't get rid of. It's what made him different than the other bad guys such as Vaati or Ganondorf.

They wanted dominance over the land of Hyrule. Majora's Mask wanted something completely different, it wanted to destroy and ruin as many lives as it could. It loved seeing people suffer and it had come back to do so. It would pick a victim, someone who was lonely, and someone who didn't fit the society and had no one.

That was his prey.

Majora decided to go find that prey until he saw a green garbed man riding a horse. Link. Majora became puzzled because it was Link but not the same Link that had fought him centuries ago.

_"It is Link but...he is in an older body. The Link I fought was young not yet an adult. What is this?" _thought Majora. _"It doesn't matter, the older ancestor will pay."_

Majora Mask continued it's way away from Link as it came to an uncharted village, it was not on the map Majora managed to steal from a store after it was locked up. Majora read that the sign said _Rhian Province _but how was this location not on the map?

Majora entered through the dark weeping willow trees and saw the village. The hexing mask could sense that this village was a down an out village. Sadness lurked on most corners and much poverty but some managed to live ok. Some Gerudos did live here after being banished from the Gerudo desert.

Majora searched for a child. It continued looking and looking until one in particular could the masks eye. A young girl about the age of eleven that was being pushed and told to stay away was perfect. Majora sensed terrible lonliness and sadness from the girl and waited for everyone to leave before making an apperance.

Majora Mask appeared in front of the girl who was hiding her face. "Oh, do not cry little one." Majora recited lovingly. "Why were they so mean to you?"

The girl cried mournfully. "B-Because...My family is the outcasts of Rhian. My father is a wanted assassin and my mother a thief. No one wants to be my friend."

Majora Mask grinned in his mind._ "Perfect. She isn't welcomed in society and suffers from loneliness and hopelessness. Perfect victim." _Majora Mask came closer. "Oh, it doesn't have to be all bad. What's your name?"

"Magenta." Magenta still had tears in her eyes. "We used to have money but then we lost it all. What's your name?" Magenta held the mask closer to her.

"Majora." Majora replied nicely. "Magenta is such a pretty name. If the others won't be friends with you...I'll be your friend. It will be our secret, ok?"

Magenta smiled but then heard her mother calling her. "Oh...I have to go, Majora. Will you come back tomorrow? Please come back tomorrow, I want to see you again."

"Oh, I will. It's too bad I have no where to stay." Majora said childishly. "You see, I'm new to this area and I have no idea where anything is but it's ok, I'll find my way."

"Why don't you stay the night here?" Magenta suggested. "We don't have much but it can do."

Majora laughed. "Thank you, Magenta but I have other places to be. Maybe some other time."

Magenta smiled. Majora knew she was perfect just by looking at her. Magenta had innocent light blue eyes with cherry red hair. Her hair had perfect bangs and thick dutch-braided pigtails just above her chest. The perfect maiden since she was only eleven years old.

Majora Mask turned back. "I'll bring a surprise for you next time...Would nice ribbons be alright?"

Magenta nodded then she ran inside to her mother. Majora Mask began laughing, he caught his victim right where it wanted and now it wouldn't take long for Magenta to be under the trance of the skilled Majora.

_"I won't be parasitic to her...That's what I did last time and Skull Kid didn't last me as long as he should. Pure garbage he was at the end." _Majora Mask kept travelling._ "I don't have to do that anymore, I can still make them my puppet but without being on their face."_

Majora decided to hunt down the current Link and decide to play with him but Majora didn't know where he was now. Majora didn't drift far from Rhian where he saw Magenta gathering vegetables and herbs near the entrance of Rhian.

Majora went back to his prey. "Magenta, I'm looking for the current Hero. Do you know where he happens to live? We are old friends." Majora lied. "I want to see him."

"You mean, Link?" Magenta replied making sure her sunhat was tied. "He is the current hero, he lives in the Ordona Province, the Ordon village I think. That's what someone was telling me since I was interested."

"Thank you. I might have to make sure the surprise is more this time. I'm in your debt." Majora laughed. "What else would you like?"

"You promised ribbons already. Make the next one a surprise." Magenta giggled. "You're so kind, Majora."

Majora looked at the map and found the Ordona Province and found where the village was located and took off to the location to find the current Hero. Majora decided it was time to fill in the ancestor of what happened in the past and cause hell.

The realm of Light and Twilight had no idea of the curse that had just entered their worlds. The tale of Majora Mask was only heard of in the land of Termina but no one else ever heard of the mask.

Majora's Mask was in the hands of the Happy Mask Salesman but many years ago Majora became unpredictable with the Happy Mask Salesman and told the salesman to run away forever and to never look for it again since Majora offered murder as the second choice. Much anger and fits were exchanged between both until Majora burned down the house leaving the salesman with nothing but his masks and other torment.

Revenge was sweet to Majora but the way it did it was unlike any other person. It thrived on it and chaos. It loved to see a whole town in fear or getting tormented and tortured by terrible events. Termina suffered twice but the third comeback would be here and there was nothing the people could do.

Majora had more ruin than ever to deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "I Knew You Once..."**

Majora found it's way to Ordona Province and after travelling so long eventually found its way to the Ordon village where Link lived. It would be a rude awakening for the hero and also much confusion since Link did not know of the twisted tale of the Majora's Mask. No one in both realms did or even knew such a mask exsisted.

Majora cut across the scenery avoiding human contact, it was night so it was easier to escape and fly around without causing attention. The mask's eyes did light up the night sky as it came closer to Link's house which was the lone house away from the village. Majora saw that the lights were on and knew it was about time to unleash madness upon the current ancestor.

Majora span at full speed and knocked against Link's door and played lifeless. Link examined the outside and found nothing outside until he glanced down at the glowing light green eyes. Link picked up the odd looking mask as he examined it. He had never seen anything like it before and just as Majora hoped for, everyone had a clean slate.

Link continued looking at the mask. "What a peculiar mask. Full or color but...what is it doing here?"

Majora waited until Link took it inside to have a closer look at the plagued mask. _"His eyes bare the same of the little one...only more mature and his heart beats the same. All of them for justice. I can feel the strength of his heart, I sense much experience." _Majora continued looking straight at Link as he examined the mask.

Link sat there puzzled at his desk trying to figure out what use the mask had in this place. Link knew it was a mask but couldn't tell what it was used for. His adult like hands still handling and using logic to figure out the mask's mysteriousness.

This continued for the next fifteen minutes then Majora Mask unleashed madness.

Majora tilted as it laughed. "You've made quite the mistake, Link." Majora got out of Link's grasp as it fiercely faced him. "Your ancestor also fell under the same terrible fate. Meeting me."

Link gasped. "H-How did you..." Link drew his sword. "Who are you? How do you know who I am? "

Majora laughed as he faced the older ancestor. "Majora's Mask. I'm a cursed mask that causes ruin and disaster wherever I go. I was sealed once, destroyed on the second try, and rose again the third. Your younger ancestor defeated me in battle and for that I forever curse him for ruining my plans."

Link picked up the mask again as Majora Mask laughed childishly. "Ancestor? What are you really here for? I guess you're also after Princess Zelda?"

Majora Mask laughed even more louder. "That is the work of Ganon and Vaati, I met them both after being defeated the second time. All they care about is personal desires. I on the other hand, care about destruction and cruelly mistreating lives. I don't need power to rule over anything." Majora Mask picked up Link's sword. "You think this all you need to stop me? I can make the world you very live in end, so choose wisely about what you will do."

Link couldn't believe it. "I-I don't believe this...H-How..."

Majora Mask came at a full spin forcing it's sharp ends into Link's neck. "Do not question me. The next time I might as well slice the jugular vein." Majora's Mask laughed again. "You will pay dearly for your ancestor's courage."

Link grabbed at his neck. He winced in pain as he tried to reach for his sword. "I can't allow for you to do this, I must stop you. I won't allow for you to harm anyone."

Link grabbed the sword and came at Majora avoided the attacks. Link almost stabbed him but he missed as Majora came at him again with the two of them pushing against each other. It began to thunder and storm heavily as the two continued to fight.

Majora stopped. _"Pest! Their all the same, I may have to do something to slow this one down and make sure he is__ incapacitated for some time. It will buy me enough time to start the terror."_

Majora created a mystical black electrical aura and forced it against Link causing him to be comatose for about two days. Majora took the Master Sword as it laughed and messed up the rest of Link's house to make it seem as though Link was robbed.

Majora looked back. "It's too bad we couldn't have a little more fun but good guys don't deserve so much luxury."

Majora laughed and fled the scene leaving a helpless Link unable to tell or fend for himself. This was no game anymore and the mask was doing everything reversed so that he would have more time to do more damage to the new world he was in.

Majora began traveling. _"This game is going to more fun than the last one...I hope to get my wish and finally put an end to this land but with Link and the others in the way it will constant interruption."_

Majora laughed and laughed and decided to pay the ancestor of a certain someone that he controlled years ago. Majora went deeper into the forest to pay a visit to the person he psychological damaged and tortured.

The guardian of the Sacred Grove was now in danger.


End file.
